f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1993 Monaco Grand Prix
23 May |officialname = LI Grand Prix Automobile de Monaco |circuit = Circuit de Monaco |location = Monte Carlo, Monaco |circuittype = Temporary street circuit |lapdistance = 3.328 |laps = 78 |distance = 259.584 |pole = Alain Prost |polenation = FRA |poleteam = |poletime = 1:20.557 |fastestlap = 1:23.604 |fastestlapdriver = Alain Prost |fastestlapnation = FRA |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 74 |winner = Ayrton Senna |winnernation = BRA |winnerteam = |second = Damon Hill |secondnation = GBR |secondteam = |third = Jean Alesi |thirdnation = FRA |thirdteam = }} The 1993 Monaco Grand Prix, otherwise known as the LI Grand Prix Automobile de Monaco, was the sixth round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Circuit de Monaco in Monte Carlo, Monaco, on the 23 May 1993.'Monaco GP, 1993', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2014), https://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr538.html, (Accessed 26/07/2019) The race would see Ayrton Senna claim a record sixth victory at the Monaco circuit, despite having two crashes in practice/qualifying. Indeed, the Brazilian ace would crash on both Thursday and Saturday, the former accident leaving Senna with a badly bruised thumb. He could therefore only manage third on the grid for the race, as Championship leader Alain Prost claimed pole position ahead of Michael Schumacher. The start of the race saw Prost sprint clear to claim an early lead ahead of Schumacher, while Senna held third ahead of Damon Hill. The rest of the field made it through Sainte Devote without issue, with Gerhard Berger jumping Riccardo Patrese as the only significant change to the order. Indeed, the race quickly became a processional affair, with Prost easing away from Schumacher, while Senna held on in third in-spite of the pain from his thumb. However, there were rumours of a penalty in the air, for replays of the start appeared to show that Prost had moved before the lights went out. Ultimately the Frenchman would be slapped with a stop-go penalty, which he duly served on lap twelve to hand the lead to Schumacher. However, it was trying to leave the pits that would punish Prost, for an issue with his caused him to stall, leaving him a lap down and at the back of the field when he did rejoin. On track, meanwhile, Schumacher would ease away from Senna, only for a hydraulic failure to leave him stranded out on circuit. The Brazilian therefore inherited a comfortable lead over Hill, with the Brit himself unable to attack due to the rather militant presence of Berger's . Indeed, Berger would take himself out of the race late on while attack Hill for second, leaving Jean Alesi on the final step of the podium. Out front, meanwhile, Senna would cruise home to claim a comfortable victory ahead of Hill, and hence moved into the Championship lead, while Prost, Christian Fittipaldi and Martin Brundle secured the remaining points. Background There was a change at the top of the Championship as a result of the Spanish Grand Prix, with Alain Prost leaving Barcelona ahead of Ayrton Senna. Indeed, the Frenchman had established a two point advantage over the Brazilian, and held a three-two advantage in terms of race wins. Behind, Michael Schumacher had leapt ahead of Damon Hill, but already looked too far back to challenge, while Mark Blundell retained his spot in the top five. In the Constructors Championship, meanwhile, it had been a day of little change, with retaining their lead at the head of the hunt. The Anglo-French squad would head to Monte Carlo with a twelve point advantage over rivals , before a fifteen point gap to third placed . Completing the top five would be and , while remained at the foot of the table having claimed just two points. Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Thursday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Berger was still classified despite retiring as he had completed 90% of the race distance. Milestones * 39th victory for Ayrton Senna.'6. Monaco 1993', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1993/monaco.aspx, (Accessed 26/07/2019) ** Senna also set a new record for most victories at the Monaco Grand Prix - 6. * 102nd win for as a constructor. ** Engine suppliers secured their 163rd victory. * Alain Prost recorded the 50th fastest lap for a car using #2 as its race number.'1993 Monaco GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2014), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1993&gp=Monaco%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 26/07/2019) Standings Ayrton Senna moved back to the top of the Championship with his record breaking victory in Monte Carlo, leaving the Principality with a five point lead. Alain Prost had been forced to make way for his Brazilian nemesis, although his fourth place finish ensured he remained within striking distance. A huge nineteen point gap followed before the man in third appeared in the table, with Damon Hill having moved back ahead of Michael Schumacher. had managed to maintain their lead atop the Constructors Championship, although their advantage had been reduced to eleven points. Indeed, had chipped away at their Anglo-French rival's tally in Monte Carlo, although they would still need a poor weekend for Williams-Renault in order to claim the lead. Behind, had lost more ground on the leaders in third, while had retained their spot in fourth. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Monaco Grand Prix Category:1993 Grands Prix